


I WILL FEAR NO EVIL

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode Related: The Sentinel: by Blair Sandburg, M/M, Series: Fear no Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plot?? thickens. Blair is busy, Jim and Simon are clueless, Mr. Smith gets revenge.<br/>This story is a sequel to THOUGH I WALK THROUGH THE VALLEY OF DEATH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WILL FEAR NO EVIL

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: I wouldn't mind but I don't answer back so it's up to you.

## I WILL FEAR NO EVIL

by Starzy

Author's disclaimer: Dont own them, no money, yada, yada and yada.

* * *

 **I WILL FEAR NO EVIL**

"You know Jim if Sandburg saw your meal he'd be jumping for joy about now" Simon said as he watched his friend pick at his salad. 

"Huh? Oh yeah" Ellison grunted. 

Simon eyed his senior detective, one minute he was happy, hell even cheerful the next he was thoughtful and slightly nervous. The captain hadn't seen Ellison act like this in years "What's up Jim?" he asked casually. Bright blue eyes glanced briefly into his. 

"Just thinking, how close I came to loosing you" Jim answered softly. 

Simon blinked, well now that was unexpected could Jim finally be getting off his repressed ass? Hope sparked deep in his soul; maybe it was time to take the risk something neither of them had been ready for all those years ago. "I know what you mean, when I was laying there bleeding to death in your arms all I could think of was past mistakes and missed chances." He could still feel the ache from the assassin's bullet that almost killed him and Megan. 

"I..." Jim swallowed hard forcing himself to look into those brown expressive eyes. The same eyes that exquisitely dominated him in so many ways all those years ago "I miss you" he said mouth dry "I miss what we had together." 

Breath frozen in his lungs Simon fought for control, never had he thought Jim would open this old chapter in there lives again. One of his biggest regrets in his life even more than his divorce was letting this starkly graceful man walk out of his personal life because Jim had transferred under his command. At the time is seemed the right thing to do, but thinking back on those dark lonely nights he had cursed himself bitterly for that decision. But now it seemed Jim was offering them another chance, he stared at the smaller man noting the clenched jaw. First he had to be sure Ellison was serious, no one-night stand for old times sake. A committed relationship between the both of them was the only thing he would accept. "Be sure Ellison" he said in a smoky commanding voice "I will NOT! Give you up this time no mater how much you want out. I don't care if it will effect our careers you will be mine." He could see his friend gather himself for an argument "No Jim" he said sharply. "I want you to think on this because I'm talking commitment here, a lifetime commitment!" He watched Ellison pull back slightly with a reflective expression Simon could see the idea appealed to him but the nervousness remained. "What about Sandburg? There's no way in hell we could hide this from him." 

Jim grimaced "The only thing that kept me from coming back to you years ago Simon was Blair. I..." he stopped struggling to put his fears into words "I need him, you saw what I was like when he went on that three week dig last summer. I afraid if he left, within a year I'll either be in Conover or dead. He's what grounds me, I trust him to keep my sanity and mind in one piece." He flushed slightly, expressing his emotions was still torture for him but he had to if Simon was to take him seriously "you I trust with my heart, I give you control and my soul fly's free." He groaned at the bad poetry coming from his lips. 

Simon smiled; obviously Sandburg has been a good influence on Ellison, never before has the stoic tight-lipped man ever talk about his feelings or wants like he was now. "Have you approached Blair? Perhaps he could fill all your needs, I know you feel more than just friendship for him." It hurt Simon to ask but if this was to work any stumbling block had to be addressed. 

"I do love him" Jim confessed "I've tried to scout out the possibilities with him but either he's the most blind idiot in the universe or he's just not interested." He sat back with a frustrated sigh "your not second best Simon, I love you just as much if not more, I want to be everything for you but for that to happen I NEED him." 

Love? Jim never said anything about love before, if Blair could get this stubborn, blockhead detective of his to say he loved him... For that he owed the kid, and for his lover.... Simon gave Ellison a tender smile. For him he would do anything. "What do you want Jim? I need to know where this is going." He watched the silent battle behind Ellison's eyes, long moments passed before the dust finally settled. 

"I want what we had before I ever came to major crimes, I still dream of the scenes we played, I want to be yours once again." He said firmly "I thought maybe I could settle with just Blair but you're the one I fantasize mostly about at night, I can't stop thinking about what we were together." 

"I was the one to seduce you Cat," Simon grinned as Ellison shivered at the sound of his pet name. "I was the one that took a straight vice cop and made him into the best sub I ever had." His smile widened at the younger man's blush "do you think you were any less resistant or clueless than Blair is now?" 

Jim frowned at that suggestive statement "if anything he's worse but I don't see..." 

"You want me but you need him...." Banks nodded looking thoughtful "very well my Cat. I will help you, BUT!" He said sharply "Blair Sandburg will not just yours, but ours, I will be Lord and master to both of you understand Cat?" 

"I... Simon I don't want him hurt" Ellison pleaded. 

"Jim relax, did I ever hurt you?" 

"Only when I wanted you to" came a shaky reply. 

"That we will go very slow with him, besides I like the kid, he's done more for you these years than anything I ever could. It was because of him you even gave us this second chance, it was his influence that made it possible to say you loved me. For THAT" he said firmly "I could grow to love him as much as I love you, for that I could be his master and give him a place in my heart and receive his in return." Though it wouldn't be easy he acknowledged to himself, it took six months of constant hard work to seduce Ellison into the games they both had so enjoyed, he had no doubts Sandburg would take that long if not longer. "It will take time my Cat, but by this time next year he will be by our side and in our bed, this I promise you." He felt that old stir of power when he saw the belief in Jim's eyes "we will wait till he is done from the academy. Then.... "He smiled once again his eyes full of promise "Then we will begin to make him ours." 

................................................ 

Four weeks later 

Mr. Smith glared at the newspaper headlines. 

**ANOMINIOUS RAPE VICTEM STARTS A WAR OF WORDS AGIANST HIS ASSAILENTS.**

With a hiss of anger he threw the offending print across the room, he didn't need to read the story below that lurid caption. It was the same as the others, poor victimized little grad student unwilling to come forward due to the slight chances of conviction but determined not to let what happened to him happen to others. Even with the story gleaned from the thousands of flyers circulation at Rainer and the entire city of Cascade was sanitized for newsprint he still recognized the anonymous victim from the details of the story, Blair Sandburg. That hot little piece of ass the guys were still talking about today. Now thanks to Kiddo he had reporters and picketers on his doorstep both at his home and his work, he was lucky all of the more questionable materials was safely hidden. Worse his people were quitting in droves, only Billy and three of his men were left. But with their names and pictures splashed on those flyers at every street corner the men were useless to him. Not that they could do any thing with all the hoopla. He let out a frustrated sigh, time to close shop and move to someplace a little quieter, but first. Smith pondered for a moment then a nasty smile crawled on his lips, quickly he browsed through his computer till he finally found the AVI video file he wanted, then he sent via email to the one person he knew would be interested. Nervously he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed the international number he knew by heart, it answered on the third ring. 

"Who?" said a cool masculine voice. 

"Its Jeb Master" Smith answered, respect and fear coloring his voice. 

"Jeb" the voice responded thoughtfully, "the same Jeb that is currently having a slight problem in some backwater town of America?" 

"Yes Master." There was a long pause the older man shifted nervously as an oily trickle of sweat slid down his back. 

"Speak Jeb" came a cold reply. 

"Master I sent you an e-mail with an attachment all I ask is you watch it... please Master." Smith waited then a click and dial tone signaled the end of the conversation. Taking a deep breath the older man tried to steady the nervous tremors in his hands. Going to the Master was dangerous but also very lucrative, if he was interested. After several hours and a dozen cups of coffee later the cell phone finally rang "yes" Smith answered breathlessly. 

"No one will miss him?" 

"No master he is just as you like them, a kid in trouble with no ties whatsoever" he assured him. 

"Fifty thousand, regular pick place in 24 hours" the voice said then hung up. 

The old man let out a sigh of relief, he knew the AVI of Billy working the kid into a sweet fuckable frenzy would pique the Masters interest. Now he had money to move his operation and his revenge on one doomed Blair Sandburg, he chuckled evilly 'Kiddo your life is never going to be the same once the Master gets through with you.' 

......................................... 

"Rafe, Brown my office" came a bellow that almost shook the door. 

Rafe glanced at his slightly unconventional partner as they started for the captains door "What you do this time H" he asked in a suffering tone. 

"I'm innocent I swear" Brown said indignantly. 

Rafe raised one disbelieving eyebrow then opened the door motioning his partner in first, hopefully the captain will just chew out the first person that walked through the door. 

"Gentlemen please come in." 

Immediately said gentlemen were on guard, a pleasant captain meant unpleasant assignments. 

Simon got right to the point "I'm sure you both heard about the unknown rape victims crusade against that modeling agency." He barely acknowledged the two men's nods "I just got off the phone with the mayor, with the press having a field day and the elections coming up he wants me/you to find out who this victim is and if its true see that justice is done" he grimaced slightly "Mayors words not mine." He smiled sympathetically at their heart-felt groans "I'm not expecting a miracle gentlemen but I do expect your best, dismissed." 

............................................... 

"So how you want to start this" asked Brown as they exited the captains office. 

"The complaint first off, maybe we could find out who took it and pray they remember, you go get the file you need the exercise, I'll check the computer since it loves me and hates you." His partner snorted and made a rude gesture, which Rafe responded cheerfully "Love you to dear" as Brown left the bullpen. Pulling up the original complaint Rafe frowned at the form on his screen, the section of the officer signature taking the complaint was blank, annoyed he read over the complaint with a professional eye, he noted a couple of instances the emotional overtones were pretty intense almost like the officer taking the report was feeling the victims pain. Rafe sighed, empathy for the victims was fine but when it got in the way of solving the crime professional distance was needed. Perhaps if he did a back trace he could at least find out what terminal it was typed in. A quick search revealed terminal 204 was the culprit, then he compared it with the list of assigned computers... he blinked... Ellison's? A nagging suspicion with just a touch of dread crept up his spine. 

"Ok wonder man you solve it yet," ask H as he tossed the folder on his desk sat down and began perusing its scanty contents. A moment later he realized he never got his snappy comeback from his partner glancing up he saw Rafe staring intently at the monitor with a pale troubled expression, "Hey buddy what did you find?" 

"The report was typed at Ellison's terminal." 

"Oh so Ellison took it." 

"I don't think so there's no signature and look at the complaint it's not his style." 

Brown skimmed over the contents "I see what you mean but no one touches Ellison's computer under threat of pain and dismemberment.... Except..." he returned his partners troubled gaze. 

Rafe eyed the report under a whole new light "H four weeks ago Sandburg came in the bullpen mad as hell and looking like shit, I..." his voice caught of a moment "I asked about that modeling job he was trying out, he almost bit my head off saying it fell through. I couldn't get any more out of him." 

"Oh man" Brown murmured "Hey that doesn't mean that Blair is the...." He stopped reluctant even to voice the suspicions "I mean he could have been reporting it for a friend." 

Rafe shook his head, guilt written on his face "Look at the way its written H, that's not a report for a friend, it like who typed it actually experienced it." He closed his eyes trying to block out the monitors accusing glare "I knew something was wrong, I should have done something." 

"Hey partner your not god so cut yourself a little slack." Brown sighed "We need to talk to Blair you know." He noted Rafe's unhappy nod, and agreed with him no one was going to be happy with this. 

.............................................. 

Blair winced at the elevators loud ding as it opened on Major Crime's floor, wearily he trudged towards the bullpen, god he was tired. Between the academy and working behind the scenes on the campaign against his assailants he hardly had time to sleep, granted it was worth it though, the modeling agency was closed down and under investigation if the news reports were right. Plus he had aced every test the academy had thrown at him so far. The only down side besides no sleep was he had hardly seen his partner in almost a month, he and Simon were on some kind of an assignment. At first it was a blessing, his anger and mood swings would have had his partner hovering over him incessantly demanding to know what was wrong. But now that he'd gotten his act together he missed the big guy, the few mornings he saw him Jim seemed tired but happy saying little of this mysterious assignment and that Simon was taking care of him. Blair felt a twinge of jealousy; HE was Jim's partner not Simon and if the captain had a problem with that Blair would explain it to him in painful detail. He stopped just short of his desk grimacing at those last thoughts, he had get a handle on these mood swings before they become to noticeable the last thing he needed was Jim and Simon on his case. 

"Hey Hairboy got a minute?" Brown asked placing a companionable hand on the smaller mans shoulder. 

Blair jerked back with a gasp at the unexpected touch his heart beating double time, shit it was a good thing Jim wasn't here he'd probably hear it miles away. "H man don't do that you almost gave me a stroke." 

The dark detective look distressed "I'm sorry Blair" he reached out slightly but stopped when Sandburg pulled back a step. 

"No I'm sorry H I'm just a little stressed, you know me more hyper than a jack rabbit on speed" he chuckled half heartedly at his own joke. 

"Um yeah" Brown said still uneasy. "You got a minute? Rafe and I need some advice on a case." 

"Sure just let me drop off my back pack." 

"Ok meet you in interrogation room 4" 

Blair look at the detectives retreating back, that was odd, a small blossom of paranoia bloomed in his chest. Shaking his head at his over active mental state Blair tucked his backpack behind Jim's desk, he wondered if and when he would get his own desk. Blair hoped not anytime soon, it felt safer crammed in the corner with his protective partner, not that he would ever admit it. Blair stretched easing the kinks that had taken a permanent residence in his back then made his way to the interrogation room firmly ignoring the apprehensive feeling whispering in his mind. 

Two frowning detectives pouring over various folders greeted him as Sandburg quietly entered the room. "Ok guys chop, chop, you do know I charge by the minute" he said with a strained grin. 

"Blair we need to ask you a couple of questions" Rafe said quietly. 

Blair froze instantly the apprehensive feeling went from vague whispers to incessant screaming "questions huh, about what" he asked trying to act nonchalant. 

Both detectives easily saw through the feign calm "What do you know about this?" Brown asked pushing over a paper face down. 

Warily Blair turned the paper over to reveal one of his own flyers that he and some friends secretly distributed throughout Rainier and Cascade. The same flyer that told what happened to him at that photo shoot in full but anonymous detail. Pain from his jaw made Blair realize how hard he'd been clenching his teeth, gonna have to get the name of Jim's dentist he thought distantly. 

Rafe and Brown watched as their friend turned a sickly pale color, each minute of silence only served to confirm their suspicions. "Blair the complaint on this was typed at Ellison's computer, we know Jim didn't type it." They held there breaths but the stony silence continued. "Come on Blair were your friends" Brown implored. 

"My friends would respect my wishes" Sandburg snarled still looking at the flyer that was slowly being crumpled in his shaking grip. 

"I should have known something was wrong that day" Rafe said with quiet remorse "the people that hurt you should be in jail Blair, help us put them there." 

Blair closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he held it for a moment then slowly released letting go a small portion of the anger he felt right now. "Guys you have no idea what kind of disaster your courting. This is what's going to happen here," he said tightly. "First I'm going to leave. Second your going to forget any suspicions about me, third this conversation never happened. Then maybe just maybe we can stay friends." 

The detectives blinked at the cold steady voice coming from their normally cheerful peace-loving friend. Browns compassionate eyes hardened slightly "Sandburg you know we cant do that, this comes from the mayor himself, those guys are going down and even though your just a cadet its still your duty to uphold the law." 

"Get your heads out of dirty Harry's ass and think for a moment" he growled. "Remember who your talking to? You know Blair Sandburg the fraud. Who was told BY Simon, and the CHIEF with no uncertain detail if I want this job I'm to keep a low profile. If the press are near I leave, if I'm asked a question I'm to be deaf, blind and mute. If I do something noteworthy it's to be shoved under the rug," he glared at the two dismayed men "I'm the crazy relative the family hides in the attic and no one talks about," he said softly. "It's the only way I could stay." 

"Sandburg we can do som..." 

"NO!" Blair shouted "you do this I can kiss being Jim's partner goodbye, hell I could probably kiss being his friend goodbye, if the public finds out I'm the idiot in that flyer the circus will start all over again" he swallowed hard fighting against the fear and anger. "My only recourse would be to leave before the press fuck over Jim's everyone else's lives because of my stupidity AGAIN." 

Rafe shook his head appalled at the anguish the former observer was enduring but before he could reassure the distraught man the door opened and a grim faced Ellison stalked into the room with an equally grim Simon right behind him. 

For a moment all was silent no one dared speak, the horror on Sandburg's face quickly died into a cold dead mask. "You heard?" he asked in a lifeless tone. 

"Rafe and Brown asked us to watch in the observation room" Simon answered quietly.   
Blair chuckled bitterly "so now I'm a suspect? What do you guy's think I asked for it? Old table leg Sandburg rides again." 

"Chief..." Jim strain cracking his voice, guilt killed whatever apologies he was going to say. All he could do was beg silently for forgiveness at somehow missing this trial his guide was going through. 

"Jim man we were fooling ourselves, if I'm not hiding this something else will pop up." He sighed defeat written in his posture, careful not to look in his soon to be ex-partner eyes he wasn't sure what he'd see pity, guilt whatever Blair was just to wrung out to deal with it right now. "I'm thinking its best I get off this roller coaster ride, maybe go spend some time with Naomi or something." 

"You giving up Sandburg?" Simon huffed. 

Blair rubbed his eyes, the adrenaline rush was gone leaving an empty feeling in his soul. "I'm tired, and I'm leaving, DON'T" he said sharply as the others made various moves to stop him "I need time to think ALONE!" Doggedly he made his way to the door shaking off Simon's hand that reached out for him. 

"Sandburg I expect you back here tomorrow so we can deal with this" the captain glared at the young mans retreating back, he didn't get an answer. 

......................................................... 

Simon sighed as he hung up his phone, the chief was sympathetic about the situation but warned Banks that Blair Sandburg may loose his chance at the CPD if the truth was discovered. 

"Best let it go, do NOT tell the Mayor I'll deal with her" Chief Warren had said "actually maybe Mr. Sandburg should take a little vacation unpaid of course say about six months just until every thing blows over, and for heaven sakes tell the boy to be more careful." 

A slight rustle of movement drew the captains attention to the offices other occupant, he gave Ellison a weary smile "Its ok Jim we'll work this out" he reassured his lover. 

Ellison looked stiff and bleak "I didn't have a clue Simon, I've virtually ignored him since we've got together, what kind of a friend does that make me?" 

"It makes you human, besides you aren't the only one to miss this. I thought it best to keep our relationship from Sandburg till he was done with the academy, I thought he would be too much of a temptation for us." He sighed "I take it you heard what the chief said." 

"Yes." 

Simon winced at the clipped response "Listen Ellison it's done and over with, we can't change the past so we deal with the present." He said sharply "Right now the kid needs you... us, and brooding about it won't help. So get off your guilt trip and get your ass moving mister." 

A ghost of a smile flickered across Jim's face "you always could get me on track sir." 

"Yeah but its been a 100% easier since the kid came into the picture. I owe him hell we both owe him." He pined his eyes on his lover "And we're not going to let him down any more are we." 

A loud knock stopped Jim's answer, Joel opened the door distress clear on his dark face "just got a call from dispatch" he said breathlessly "Jim your loft is on fire." 

End part two hope you like 

Part three? Hmmm I'm shooting for sometime in March or April, I admit I write slow verrry slow. 

Starzy 


End file.
